


Soul and Body

by kkkzz



Category: L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkzz/pseuds/kkkzz
Summary: Lenú有五次分不清她和Lila的身体，有一次她分清了
Relationships: Lila Cerullo/Elena Greco
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Soul and Body

**Author's Note:**

> 腿肉难吃，当心食物中毒，我尽力了。  
> 我实在太爱她们俩了。

1、

Lenú第一次产生这种想法的时候是在闷热的夏夜，月经带来的腹痛让她抱着薄被蜷缩在狭小的床上，她的牙齿折磨着自己的下唇，压抑着想从喉咙里逃出来的呻吟。这不会有用的——她的拳头用更大的力气抵住下腹，想象着它是挂在厨房墙壁上的菜刀，捅穿她的子宫——疼痛的低吟也不能减少她的不适，最好不要出声，不要吵醒任何人。背上的汗液粘住了她已经穿得起球的睡裙，胸口也汗湿了一片，她抬起手从套头处伸进裙子里，抹了一把胸口的汗水，瞬间对自己充满了无名的羞耻和烦躁。  
Lenú想起她第一次来月经时Lila看她的眼神，嫌恶塞满了Lila目光的每个角落，刺得Lenú只能把头埋得更低，肩膀缩得更紧，胸口含得更深。而Lila，无时无刻不燃烧着让所有人侧目的火焰的Lila，下巴抬得高高的，转身离开的姿态像女王。  
眼泪又威胁着要堆上来，Lenú不安地把被子盖过脑袋，在这样的一个天气下显然是不明智的选择，几乎把她闷死，她能感觉到自己呼吸的每一口气在薄被包围的空间里散开把温度又推上新的台阶。她是如此的讨厌自己，讨厌脸上冒出来的痘痘，讨厌隆起的胸部，讨厌腿间流出的血迹，她近来越来越不想看向镜子，不论镜子有多脏都能反射出她的丑陋。为什么她不能和Lila一样呢？Lenú脑中勾画着Lila的图像，苗条而挺拔，一切都是恰到好处，没有一丝多余，轻盈得仿佛漂浮在城区上方——不像自己，沉重地拖着整个城区在身后。  
这时她听到了一帘之隔的弟弟妹妹们挤在一起翻身的动静，睡梦中他们无意识地推搡着，嘴里发出无意义的嘟囔，突然间Lenú抚摸着自己的躯干，想象着这是Lila的身体。  
她们的身体就像这张床，上面躺着时而摩擦却相互拥抱着的两个灵魂。她们共享一个身体。  
Lenú的厌恶感这才减轻了些。因为她永远不会对着Lila的身体喷口水，Lila——Lila太美了。Lenú把被子从头上推开，大口呼吸着，黏糊糊的空气涌进喉道，她回忆起每个和Lila手臂贴着手臂、肩膀顶着肩膀的亲密阅读的时刻，Lila纤细的手指划过字母，抓着Lenú的手翻页，这些时候Lila的灵魂把Lenú的压在身下，主导着Lenú的身体，学习，一刻不停地学习。每次Lenú坐在教室里，她都知道Lila的灵魂仍然在她身体的角落里，学习，她希冀渴望的眼神凝视着她，于是Lenú一刻不停地学习，妄图从Lila手里抢回身体的控制权。  
现在，Lenú躺在闷热的夏夜里，知道自己的身体也是Lila的身体，Lila的身体也是自己的身体。她想象着自己像Lila那样轻盈地飘过街区，把这个地方铺在脚下；她想象着Lila像自己这样被小腹的钝痛拉着下沉，浑身粘腻而狼狈，灰头土脸淹没在城区的黄沙中。  
Lenú睡着了。

2、  
第二次是伴随着跳动的四肢。Lila从她的书架上拿出薄薄的小书，不像她从前在图书馆借阅的小说，这本小册子是关于如何跳舞的。她的指甲盖里还染着黑色的鞋油，但手指在印着黑色字体和图画的米黄色书页中穿梭飞舞一点也不突兀，像是这双手生来就是创造知识的。Lenù的眼睛捕捉到Lila在指给她看那些舞姿，身体该如何随着节拍扭动，但Lenù的脑袋只在记录Lila手指的动作，仿佛它们才是真正会跳舞的那个。  
“Lenù，”Lila的声音里有激情，就像她第一次告诉她鞋子的计划时一样，Lenù在想维苏威火山从没有喷发是不是因为Lila把它的能量都吸走了，她每一次灵感的爆发都在替代那危险的地质活动，“你想和我跳舞吗？”  
“跳舞？”Lenù的指甲不安地抠着桌角，目光游移不敢对上Lila有如岩浆般危险的眼睛，我会像块笨重的石头一样轻而易举被她熔化，她想。  
“我不会跳舞。”  
“没关系，我可以教你！这很简单的，我保证就算你踩到我的脚我也不会生气。”Lila把书反扣在桌上手指滑进Lenù的指缝，Lila结痂的伤口与她写字留下的薄茧摩擦，Lila深色的手背和她苍白的肤色嵌合在了一起，Lenù盯着她们相连的右手。她的父亲有一个常用的水杯，是他和母亲的结婚礼物，已经用了许多年，杯盖在一次家庭争吵中摔坏了，第二天她的母亲不知从哪找来了另一个杯盖，它们看上去完全不同，但它们奇怪地能完美契合起来不留一丝给异物钻进去的空隙。她们的右手就是那个水杯。Lila的左手轻轻绕住她的手腕，把它放在自己的肩上，然后她的左手顺着Lenù的身侧滑了下去，停留在后腰。Lenù不知道她们什么时候距离这么近，Lila的身体散发着热量，尤其是她们接触的地方，她要把她灼烧出一个洞，Lenù觉得自己的灵魂会从那些洞里流出来，然后Lila会把她的那部分塞进去，于是自己身体里那些迟钝、愚笨、孱弱，甚至是母亲留在她身体里的跛足都会被清洗干净，Lila会在她的身体里成长，于是她也能像她那样强大。  
“跟着我的动作来。”Lila说。  
我做不到，我笨拙又沉重，我没有你那样的翅膀，我会踩到你的鞋子或者被甚至没有凸起的地面绊倒然后被掩埋进城区的泥沙里。  
Lenù屏住呼吸让Lila牵引她的身体就像小时候牵引她的娃娃，她们就在那个深不见底的地下室窗口舞蹈，只要Lila轻轻一推她也会像Nora那样掉进堂•阿奇勒的黑洞从此消失。她踩下的每一步都不是在地上，而是飘在空中，但她没有像Nora那样坠落反而越飞越高。恼人的重量消失了，Lenù的身体不再被捆绑在城区上，她克制着自己低头想看一看她们的脚下是不是躺着她那无用的身躯的欲望，也许Lila把她的灵魂吸进了自己的躯壳。Lila瘦削的身材宛如一把砍刀伴随着节拍徐徐插进Lenù的身体，她全身上下都在流血因为Lila的锋利无处不在，但她全然不觉疼痛，Lila漆黑的眼睛和每一口呼吸是让人成瘾的麻醉剂。黏稠的红色液体把她们附着在一起，眼前的那个优雅轻盈的人是Lila还是自己？Lenù已经分不清了。不知道几次旋转过后，她后仰到几乎要被折断，阻止她不优雅的降落的唯一支点是Lila滚烫的手心，但城区的土地没有吞没她，Lenù慢慢睁开眼，放开了那口呼吸，Lila身上的皮革味包裹着她，Lila的五指不深不浅地掐进她裙子的布料、陷进她腰间的赘肉里。又一个拉扯，她的身体恢复了平衡，Lila愉悦的笑声埋进她肩膀和脖子的相接处，直到她掐着Lila的后颈让她抬起头才在她的眼睛里发现自己也在放肆地笑着，Lenù报复性地用额头撞上Lila的脑袋，Lila吃痛地捂着头，但神色里丝毫不见恼怒。  
“看？我说这很简单的。”  
那是因为我在你的身体里。Lenù不舍地放开了Lila的身体。当我们在一起的时候，我就能做所有我原本做不到的事。

3、  
第三次是在那场盛大的婚礼之前。Lila光裸着身子坐在狭小的浴桶里，手指拨弄着漂浮在水面的泡沫，被打湿的黑色长发粘在额头上，水珠一颗颗从发尖沿着脸部的轮廓滚落下来。Lenù郑重又漫不经心地帮她擦洗着身子，把面前的少女打扮成一道可口美味的盛宴呈给她的丈夫。但她明白要清洗干净城区的灰尘没有那么简单，一个浴桶的水不够，一场倾盆大雨也不够，她们需要到海边跳进碧蓝的海水里，让滔天巨浪把她们卷进海底的亚特兰蒂斯，让黑暗的深海夺走她们的呼吸，她们呼出的每一口都不再是城区的浊气而是透明的泡沫，只有在大自然足以碾碎肉体的压力下她们才能自由。  
毫无预兆地Lila从浴桶里站起来，运动溅起的水花打湿了Lenù的衣服，清晨的凉气吹过她的身体在胳膊上留下一连串疙瘩暴露了踪迹。毛巾从桶边滑进浑浊的水里，Lenù知道自己应该把它捞起来擦拭干新娘的身体，但她出神地盯着Lila的身体，用掌心的血肉代替了粗糙的布织品抹去了她瘦削的肩部的水珠，眼睛随着手上的动作一起的膜拜眼前自己从小仰望到大的身躯，她挺拔的背部，她小巧的胸部，她微微凹陷的腰部，她饱满的臀部，她笔直匀称的大腿。Lila没有阻止也没有鼓励，只是看着她游走在她身上的手，仿佛那也是自己的一部分，只是刚进入青春期的少女在好奇地在用手探索自己的身体。Lenù想起在黑暗的角落里安东尼奥粗糙的手和湿润的嘴唇落在她的脸上、胸口和腿间，比现在更加用力也更加滚烫，每次都能轻而易举地洗掉她的疲倦和迷茫，没有大海的清洗的窒息的痛苦，是一针接着一针让人成瘾的麻醉剂。她明白每一次她的男友把她压在破败的墙壁或者床垫上都把她和城区捆绑得更加紧，安东尼奥在她身上留下的汗水和唾液会冲刷掉学校的知识，她手中沾上的安东尼奥的精液会覆盖墨水的痕迹，但她需要一点堕落、任何堕落来弥补Lila与她越走越远留下的空虚。不知道从什么时候起Lenù不能在离开城区的道路上看见Lila的影子，这条征途突然变得枯燥艰难难以忍受，迫使Lenù向城区传来的催眠曲屈服。Lila怎么能这么做，怎么可以选择堂•阿奇勒的儿子胜过她，Lenù的胸口突然冒出一股怒火，尽管她知道Lila没有选择也无从选择，现在那条Lenù选中的婚纱正躺在与它格格不入的床上，她等会就要为Lila穿上它。Lenù突然很想把安东尼奥对她做的事情都教给Lila，终于有一次她可以做她的老师，她们会用对方的体液在身上作画，每一笔都落在最敏感的地方，因为她们熟悉对方的身体就像熟悉自己的，她会让Lila进入她的身体，这样Lila也能得到同样的自由。  
在体验过那种满足后谁还会想要回到这里？  
城区的所有人都会冲她们叫骂和嘲笑，他们不值一提的偏见和愚笨被掷出如同梅丽莎那只飞出窗外的破旧的熨斗，但她和Lila会像萨拉托雷一家那样躲过它，走出这个地方并且一次也不回头。  
她会给予Lila她的丈夫给不了她的愉悦，男人与生俱来的暴力让他们只会横冲直撞，他们进入一处地方就摧毁一处地方，得到一个宝物就玷污一个宝物。Lenù能想象出今夜这对新婚夫妇躺下的床多么华丽柔软，但卡拉奇家的长子不会在Lila的身体上作画，只会运用原始的野兽的本能来标记，像棕熊用背磨蹭树干，像狗在墙角排泄。只有她和Lila是生来就属于对方的，她们从小就共享同一具身体，她们摩擦然后融合直到分不清躺在身下或撑在上方的那个人是不是长着自己的脸。Lila会在那张新床上被掠夺，流出的血涂满了全身。  
Lenù的手停留在Lila的大腿上，Lila仍在静静地看着她，既没有鼓励也没有阻止，眼神里充满挑战，好像在问她：你敢吗？  
Lenù希望能感受到自己手下的肌肉一丝颤抖，希望能在Lila沉静的目光里看到邀请，希望Lila能熔化她，让她有一次拥有Lila不管不顾的激情，去他的索拉拉！去他的卡拉奇！去他的学校！去他的金钱和未来！她只想现在就拉着Lila躺在湿漉漉的地上，进入她成为她，或者被她进入让她带着自己再次飞翔，让她们跟着这盆洗澡水一起被倒进下水道，在肮脏的污水沟里奋力游泳到达大海边。  
但是Lenù只是从盆里捞出了那条毛巾，拧干了它替Lila擦拭身体。Lila按住了她的手，说：“无论发生什么事，你都要继续学习。”  
“还有两年，拿到高中毕业证我就学完了。”  
“不，永远都学不完，我给你钱，你要一直学下去。”  
Lenù不安地笑了笑：“谢谢。但是到了一定程度就没学可上了。”  
“但你不一样，你是我的天才朋友，你应该比任何人都要厉害，不论是男生还是女生。”  
Lenù想要抽手离开，想要摇晃Lila的肩膀，想要向她呐喊：不！你才是我的天才朋友！你可以做得比我更好！离开这个该死的婚礼，离开你的家人和你的未婚夫，和我一起去学校！  
她最后取下了溅上了水珠的眼镜，四周都变得模糊了，只有Lila还处于焦点中心，知道Lila把自己的梦想连带着灵魂的一部分折进了这句话放进了她的身体，从此Lenù的身体不再完全属于自己，还属于Lila。去学习，初中、高中、大学；去写作，把我们的思考和痛苦写在纸上；只要她做到了，那她也做到了。  
许多许多年之后，当Lenù的头发比Lila的婚纱还要白的时候，想起了自己把那条神圣的裙子套进Lila的身体，镜子里的新娘像她的完美作品，顶着她盘起的头发，穿着她挑选的婚纱，昂贵的布料下是她清洗的躯干，美丽得能让城区任何女孩逊色，让任何男人都想代替新郎的位置，Lenù不再自卑，她是爱上加拉泰亚的皮格马利翁。但是她站在家门口手里拿着无名包裹里的两个在童年消失的娃娃，又想起了Lila的那句话是怎样比男人的性器更锋利地穿透她，比精子和卵子的结合更永久地改变了她的身体，比弗朗科、比彼得罗、比尼诺更早的就栖息进了她的身体。也许Lila早就知道自己走不出城区，于是创造了Lenù。不，Lila才是皮格马利翁，她是她的加拉泰亚。

4、  
第四次是在婚礼上。即将亲眼见证自己失去Lila的沮丧持续得比Lenù想象中更久，直到被安东尼奥推上了帕斯卡莱的老汽车她仍然心不在焉。她的男朋友察觉到了她的异样，小心地触摸着她的手臂：“你怎么了？”  
卡梅拉调笑她说她因为看到Lila结婚也不耐烦了，向安东尼奥抛去意味深长的眼神，Lenù没有去关注安东尼奥的反应，他是也跃跃欲试了，还是因为害羞躲开了同伴的目光？他们突然贴得更紧的身体是因为坑坑洼洼的马路，还是安东尼奥的暗示？Lenù一丝一毫的兴趣也没分给他，大脑不停回放刚刚在教堂里发生的一切，仿佛她和摄影师手中昂贵的录像机互换了灵魂。光彩夺目的新娘和平庸的新郎多么格格不入，但他们在喊出的那句“我愿意”中的激情让Lenù想把全身都缩紧，在教堂的座位上不断变小变小再变小，消失在长椅上，变成一粒阳光下的灰尘，飘浮在Lila、斯特凡诺和老牧师之间，停留在Lila的嘴唇上，这样即便在他们交换亲吻的时刻斯特凡诺也得不到他的妻子。  
Lila真的结婚了。神圣的戒指箍在她修长的手指上，在Lenù看来是一把结实得不行的锁把Lila关在了她的世界之外，Lila不再属于她，也不属于塞鲁罗，被冠上了卡拉奇家的名字，生硬残忍地从Lenù身边被撕开了。帕斯卡莱把车开得飞快，引擎的噪音交杂着他们粗俗的脏话，女孩们时不时因为他的突然加速尖叫出声，Lenù却一声不发，每一次加速拐弯和剧烈颠簸都在把她的灵魂慢慢弹出身体。是的，她的身体属于周围这群人，他们一起长大，喝一样的水、呼吸一样的空气、住一样的房屋、说同样的方言；但她的思想属于学校，属于那群举止优雅的同学、饱读诗书的教师、写满涂鸦的桌面和散发着墨香的晦涩书本。早晨踏进学校她是老师勤奋乖巧的天才学生，傍晚走进家门她是普通低俗的城区孩子，这样的转换日复一日地进行，这本该是不可能的事。你不可能属于两个地方过两种生活，但是Lila让她做到了，Lila是她在学校和城区之间的唯一的联系，当她需要时她就穿进Lila的皮囊，或者让Lila占据她的身体，她就永远不会在她出生的地方感到无处落脚，也不会在课堂上觉得格格不入。可是Lila消失了，她的联系也消失了，现在再也没有什么钩着她的双足和土地，如今她坐在这辆奔驰的轿车后座上，在高空中俯视她的同伴们。  
婚宴只让她的心情更加恶劣。安东尼奥恳求的目光，母亲蛮横的拉扯，尼诺心不在焉的言辞，Lila幸福的笑声从四面八方拉扯她，要把她每个部分的肢体扯断，她丧失了连接的能力。她失去了Lila！她也没办法让尼诺带她离开！唯一一个能和Lila比肩的男人甚至不愿再正眼看她！婚宴中心的客人们欢快地舞蹈，手臂勾着手臂不停地旋转，转出一个个漩涡把她吸进去，他们已经把Lila吸了进去，现在她也没办法逃脱了，聪明如尼诺又怎么愿意在这种地方久留，他的确应该逃走！Lenù知道她应该把Lila从身体中彻底抹去，只留下她们共享的梦想，Lila割下的翅膀。Lila接受了城区提供的所谓的最好的选择，她们的生活从此刻开始再也没有交叉点了。但城区还在拽着她的脚后跟，Lila塑造了她，她的每一块肌肉、每一根骨骼、每一滴血都不是她的，手上拿着的酒杯碎了，她颤抖着把尖锐的玻璃插进身体，划开每一道血管，剥开包裹着骨头的皮肉把它们抽出来，她要自由就要经受疼痛，眼泪在她脸上记录她对自己的折磨。突然间世界都安静了，只有一双鞋子踩在地板上的声音，Lenù惊恐地看着Lila亲手制作的鞋子出现在泪水朦胧的视线里，抬起头发现自己被夹在了马尔切洛•索拉拉和Lila的交汇里。那一瞬间Lenù不再一个人在漩涡里挣扎，她的连接感又回到了身体中，隔着欢歌笑语的邻居和家人们，只有Lila和她在放声哭泣。她的痛苦成了Lila的痛苦，Lila火热的手按上她的每一寸伤口，喝下她流出的鲜血，让她在她身体里流动。Lila的愤怒成为了她的愤怒，她要拉起新娘的手冲出城区的重重包围，跳上目光所及的第一辆火车，把婚纱撕得粉碎绑在城区所有人的手脚上，让他们休想追上来，她们会带着毁灭一切的快感去陌生的城市堕落。  
Lila甩开了斯特凡诺的手臂，力度之大让Lenù幻想Lila在用尖锐的牙齿和惊人的咬合力把它从他的身上生生拽下来，用露着白骨连着血肉的棒槌砸在马尔切洛的头上。她想追上去，母亲又拉住了她：“你想干什么去？”她以为她的女儿要去找安东尼奥，不，她要去更自由的地方，不是母亲为她安排的未来，也没有城区任何人的存在！  
“放开我！”她现在是Lila，用同样的力气挣脱了她的母亲，用同样的武器击碎城区的障碍。可是眼前的宾客层层叠叠，拨开一层还有一层，她要被人与人之间的压力挤破内脏，等到她终于到达了门口，Lila已经被她的丈夫牵了回来，刚刚的怒火全都消失不见，仿佛一切都是Lenù的幻觉。直到那个时刻Lenù才发觉Lila为了斯特凡诺做出了怎样的牺牲，让斯特凡诺占据她的所有情感，连这种愤怒都可以被消除。他们仍然会去阿马尔菲海岸度蜜月，她和Lila不可能离开那不勒斯，Lila仍旧会属于那个男人。Lenù也不可能和Lila分割，一个人不可能过着没有身体的生活，所以她要回到城区，回到她的同伴身边，回到家里。只有这样她才不会失去和Lila的连接。  
那个晚上Lenù和安东尼奥躲进了黑暗的角落，她的背后是灰黑的墙壁，面前是埋在她肩颈处的男友，她的裙子被拉到腰部，男人的低吟闷在停滞的空气里，她第一次邀请安东尼奥真正进入她，占据她，标记她。她想象着在万里之外的阿马尔菲的某个高级酒店的床上，Lila的身下是华贵的床单，身上是家产万贯的新婚丈夫，她的裙子被褪去，他们毫无顾忌地做爱，呻吟和叫声回荡在海岸。但是安东尼奥拒绝了她，拉着她的手说着那些负责的话，能让每个女孩的父母为之动容，可是Lenù不是任何人的父母，她只感到一阵失望。被牵着回到家门口的时候她释然了，没关系，至少Lila今夜得到了斯特凡诺，即便她不在城区，但Lenù在这里，Lila在她的身体里，那Lila被穿透的时候也被钉在了城区的土地上。Lenù在Lila的身体里，那她也和Lila一样深深陷进了城区。

5、  
第五次是在她沙滩上的初夜。Lenù不确定该怎样称呼那个晚上，是该把它作为自己的初夜记住，还是该把它作为Lila和尼诺第一次偷情记住。两者之间的界限是如此模糊，她不想分清Lila和自己的区别，也分不清尼诺和他父亲的区别，上一刻她还躺在巴拉诺的沙子上，她爱慕的男孩的父亲在她的上方在她的双腿间在她的身体里；下一刻她好像在弗里奥的公寓房间里，尼诺的眼镜放在枕边，她的手指划过他健硕的身材。在伊斯基亚岛上她的头脑是混乱的。她爱Lila。她爱尼诺。她嫉妒Lila。她嫉妒尼诺。Lila问她：“你爱那个尼诺•萨拉托雷吗。”她说：“不，我不爱。”但是Lila怎么能相信那句谎言呢？Lila就在她的身体里，她感受不到尼诺每一次微笑、每一句话、每一个小小的触碰都让Lenù浑身颤抖吗？Lila又为什么会爱尼诺，是因为Lila身体里的Lenù激发了她的兴趣和情感吗？  
当她一个人身处内拉家里，被萨拉托雷的家人包围着，露出讨好的乖巧微笑吐出一句接着一句的谎言，已经完全不明白自己到底是出于爱还是恨替Lila做这些了。她爱他们俩，因此希望他们俩自由，让Lila享受一次真正的性爱吧，不是出于强迫和痛苦，而是为了爱自愿地给予；让尼诺拥有Lila聪明的头脑和完美的身体吧，这样就不用看宝藏在强盗手上被糟践。她恨他们俩，知道这种逃离道德世界的行径最终会让他们惹火上身，别看他们现在的热情烧啊烧啊，烧死世俗的看法，烧死旁人的唾骂和指责，当他们把周围都烧光了只剩下他们自己的时候那火还能烧什么呢？  
她被遗忘在黑夜中的玛隆蒂海滩上，Lila和尼诺的头脑里此刻一定早就没有了她的存在，就像他们把斯特凡诺、把萨拉托雷、把那不勒斯都抛之脑后一样。Lila得到了Lenù不敢触碰的尼诺，尼诺占据了Lenù只敢仰望的Lila，从肉体层面到精神层面。尼诺只会爱上Lila，Lenù痛苦地意识到了真相，因为Lila的身体里蕴藏着一种男性的力量，那种属于男人的会爆发的情感，她不会像其他女人那样只会在平静的表面下涌动然后一声不响地消解，当她想要什么她就毫不掩饰地去追求，一定要得到它；当她厌恶什么，她就会把自己的才智都用来摧毁它。这就是为什么Lila的爱如此让人沉醉，她让你觉得得到了女神的眷顾和全世界的关注；这也是为什么每个人都如此畏惧Lila的恨，是的，不论里诺，斯特凡诺，索拉拉兄弟表现得多么强大，在他们的怒火之下掩藏的都是一颗孱弱的心，他们用暴力来表达自己的恳求，恳求Lila不要离他们而去，世上没有任何一种铠甲能抵挡Lila锋利的刀剑，也没有一个人可以承受从神座跌落的痛苦。现在尼诺成了那个幸运儿，Lila会用不同于对待城区其他男人的方式来爱他，在那种烈焰下尼诺也会被熔化，然后Lila会用尼诺来替代Lenù吗？她找到了更适合栖息的躯干，今夜她不仅可以在灵魂上将尼诺留在身体里，在肉体上尼诺也会把自己的种子留下。  
Lenù会同时被他们俩丢下吗？  
多纳托是在这时候坐到她身边的，她本来应该逃走，离他充满欲望的眼睛和双手远远的，但在他用甜言蜜语包裹着的词句里有一把精巧的手术刀，一层层蜕开了Lenù的皮囊，把她一直深深隐藏着的邪恶和冲动挖了出来。多纳托说他们是同一种野兽，她不确定这是不是真的，但她想知道她能不能也拥有Lila的力量，她想让Lila知道，不，不论什么人进入了她们的生命，她都不可能甩开她，她会永远粘在她的身体里，和她的灵魂融合在一起。Lenù让多纳托插进她，把表层的她和隐藏的她分开了，表层的那个唯唯诺诺不敢索求的少女被海浪冲走了，被黑暗中隐藏的杀手剁成了碎块，只留下了隐藏的她。她努力适应着短暂的疼痛和不适，多纳托第一次把手放进那个地方时羞耻的快感不见了，现在她毫无顾忌地拥抱高潮。但这其实和躺在她身上的男人没什么关系，界限崩溃的那一瞬间她并不在沙滩上，她在弗里奥，在Lila的身体里。  
你觉得你得到了尼诺，Lenù想着，但是是我在你的身体里，你在替我爱他，上他。当你被他上的时候，我也感受到了。  
这一夜过去年长的萨拉托雷对她而言就什么也不是了，她狠狠地拒绝并且威胁了他，走在回内拉家的路上她疑惑了一下，不知道尽管不在同一个地方，有没有可能Lila和她同时达到了高潮。

6、  
但Lenù最后还是分清了，至少那一次她分清了。在弗朗科离开之后，Lenù在比萨的生活变得格外难熬，她只能用更努力的学习来分散自己的注意力。她试图留住弗朗科的影子，她继续阅读关于工人运动和阶级的报纸和书籍，她每天都穿着那件大衣，每个夜里都怀念弗朗科的温暖的怀抱，但他还是在她的生活里消褪了。报纸和书籍被搁置一旁，她只专注于文学；大衣起球变旧，掉出了时尚的队伍；一个人的床铺不再让她感到寒冷，少了拥挤反而更容易让她舒展手臂。现在她只会偶尔好奇他在哪里，他的工人运动进展如何，但也只是偶尔，甚至不费心写一封信打听打听。就像Lila在她的生活里也消褪了一样。可是她越孤独就越想念那不勒斯，越希望Lila在她的身边，她不得不拼命克制自己买一张火车票回到那不勒斯的欲望，把自己不安分的灵魂绑在比萨师范大学的桌椅上，仿佛另一头有一根风筝线在拉拽，呼唤她回家，拥抱她的另一半，让她们融合。有一回她在图书馆对着桌上的大块头发呆，同时想起Lila和弗朗科，甚至开始比较起他们俩来，在想弗朗科的热情有时候多么像Lila，他的语句虽然没有Lila那样的魔力，但同样吸引着她，改造着她的思想；她想起在伊斯基亚岛上沉醉于尼诺的Lila希望她也能体验一次这样的爱情，想知道弗朗科给她的是不是就是Lila当时的体验。在她恢复清醒的时候，被刚刚的想法惊出一身冷汗，眼前的书更看不下去了，她匆匆收拾了自己的背包，把它放回了书架上，一路小跑回了宿舍，弗朗科朋友们的嘲讽甚至都没有入她的耳朵。  
终于，在她发着高烧的那几天，这种难以忽视的引力让她屈服了，她打开了Lila千叮咛万嘱咐让她不要打开的日记。只是一眼，Lenù安慰自己，让我在她的遣词造句里找找她的影子，让我看看她，我太想她了。但日记封面下的文字出现在眼前的一刻，Lenù又马上闭上了眼睛。自从那本蓝色仙女之后，她再也没有看过Lila的文字，十多年后它们还会像以前那样承载着Lila全身的力量吗？她既渴望那种力量，想来它们只会更加锐利，更加愤怒，更加痛苦，只有这样的力量才能破除她们生长于其中的深埋在地下的棺椁，那个被所有成年人视而不见、默默接受的盒子埋葬了一代又一代新生命。但是她又极度畏惧那种力量，在她逃离那不勒斯生活在比萨的这些年，没有一面镜子能准确地照出她的样子，她害怕Lila把自己不屈的灵魂藏在文字中，只要她睁开眼就能钻进她的身体里。她们会一丝不挂地着躺在一张床上互相拥抱，对方的一点点变化都逃不过观察，每个动作和欲望都赤裸地铺在阳光下。她究竟变成了什么，Lila在她身上会看见什么？她呢，她会看见Lila的什么样子？  
“我变成了和他们不一样的人”，她是这么告诉彼得罗的，甚至没有隐藏话语中的骄傲。奥利维耶罗老师关于“庶民”的那番话好像还是昨天才讲出口的，今天她已经站在了远离那不勒斯的土地上被高等学者们环绕着。但就像Lenù害怕的那样，Lila打碎了她的假象。Lila的文字一会变成在火山之巅盘旋的雄鹰，翅膀下是喷发的岩浆；一会变成被逼退在墙角的受伤的野猫，亮出了爪子和牙齿，全身的毛都炸开了，喉咙深处爆发的声音让人都寒毛倒竖；一会又是一条毒蛇缠上阅读者的身躯，Lenù盘腿坐在椅子上，冰凉黏腻的感觉顺着大腿根蠕动向上，蛇信子吻过她的胸脯，一口把毒液注进她的心脏。她觉得发烧的症状似乎加重了，汗水浸湿了睡衣，眼前发黑，只有日记里的字符在不停跳动，不肯罢休。精神恍惚中Lenù觉得有个人攀上了她的后背，一只纤细却有力的手臂越过肩膀，抓住了她胸前的布料，尖锐的指甲在她的肉体上掐出了痕迹，Lila的另一只手捉住了她的下巴，强迫她埋下阅读的头抬起来。  
Lenù已经很久没有想起她们一起逃学要去看海的事了，但是在看向镜子的那一瞬间她仿佛穿越了时间回到那天，看见Lila是如何停下了脚步再也不肯前进。她一直觉得Lila可以做得比自己更好，她把Lila放进自己的身体，因为觉得自己需要她的力量，需要她的智慧，需要她的梦想。但是在这本日记里Lenù看见了真相。  
“你看见我了。”Lila把下巴搁在她的颈窝，嘴唇紧贴着跳动着的颈动脉，柔顺的黑发披散在她们身上，大拇指划过Lenù的下唇，“我告诉过你不要打开它的。”  
Lenù明白了为什么坐在这里的人是自己而不是Lila，后背的汗水越来越多她却越来越冷，Lila贴着她嘴唇的手指撬开了她的关卡，胸前的手也仿佛感觉到了不安，收得越来越紧。这本来该是进食的蛇，是贪婪的藤蔓，但Lenù把她它们想成医院里插在病人身上的呼吸管，好像拔掉它们她就再也没办法维持生命了。  
“不要离开我。”Lila说。  
城区不是一道锁也不是一副棺椁，城区就是Lila的身体，所以Lila永远没办法离开。Lila是那不勒斯的两面，针锋相对的矛盾在她体内打出一个个结，纠缠不清。  
“看着我。”Lila说。  
她每一次分不清自己和Lila的身体，和城区就融合得愈深，离“他们”就愈近。  
她想起Lila身上被城区留下的痕迹，那些粗俗和暴力，Lila脸上的淤青，下体流出的鲜血和胎儿，一次又一次拼命向上又被打破塞回去。她浑身颤抖，迷迷糊糊中看见了Lila一直说的那条界限，切碎了沿途的所有人正在向她逼近，要把她也熔进另一边的血肉池里，下面漂浮着女人的身体，细嫩的扣着手链的手臂，衰老的涂着指甲油的脚，长茧的戴着戒指的手指，上面悬着的是一把把高矮胖瘦各不相同的刀。胡乱地把日记合上塞进衣柜里，Lenù闭着眼摸索上了床，用被子把自己裹得紧紧的。但她半夜睁开眼，Lila还躺在她的身边，黑色的长发压在她的金色短发下面，火热的手心擦过她的睫毛。  
“你要看着我睡，你要一直看着我。你离开那不勒斯，也不要忘了我，我知道你看着我，我就会安心了。”  
她想和她一丝不挂躺在这床上互相拥抱把对方融进自己的身体里，她想睁开眼发现面对面躺着的人有一张自己的脸，而镜子里她是Lila。  
她想，她想……但是她不能。她不要再回到过去，她不要再回到城区，她要远远地离开。她不要被消融，她不要消失。  
第二天早上Lenù的烧完全退下了，冒着清晨的寒风她拿着Lila的日记来到了弗朗科和她奔跑过的桥上。装着无数秘密的铁盒在外力的作用下一点点向外移动，她推得很慢，感觉自己要溺死一条生命，直到它终于失去平衡掉进河里，她把毒蛇和金苹果一起沉底，拒绝了诱惑。然后她克制着回头的欲望离开，踏出去的每一步都很重，仿佛身后牵着什么。不要回头，她告诉自己，只要一回头你找回的自己就会成为欧律狄刻坠落无底深渊。

但是回到宿舍的路程比来时更加冷酷和孤独。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这个想法是在刚看完第二季的时候产生的，那时候还没有看过书，所以内容只在两季的范围内。虽然看过书之后觉得，其实反反复复lenu最后也没能彻底分清她和lila的身体。


End file.
